


You might like this.

by fandomtrash2611



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I Love You" [21]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Christmas Party, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluffy, Food, Idiots in Love, Injured Robin, Intense, Matthew is an ass, Not Beta Read, Secret Kisses, Shy Robin, Smut, at friends, can't think of any more tags rn, caring Cormoran, seductive Cormoran, writing challenge, yes I hate him, you might like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrash2611/pseuds/fandomtrash2611
Summary: Fanfiction #21 of the "100 ways to say 'I Love You' writing challenge"
Relationships: Ilsa Herbert/Nick Herbert, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: 100 Ways To Say "I Love You" [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1278701
Kudos: 12





	You might like this.

“Come on, you might like it”,  Cormoran said and winked at her while grabbing his coat.

“I’m not sure this is appropriate.”

“They love you and it’s Christmas after all. Come one. Or do you have anywhere else to go?”

“Not really”, Robin said and smiled shily.

“Well then I’ll text them you’ll come as well”, he said and slipped into his coat texting Ilsa and Nick while Robin shut down her computer and got dressed as well. 

Together the two of them left Denmark Street and were greeted by some heavy wind and a light snowstorm. Robin was cold since she didn’t wear much. Forecast had said it wouldn’t be this cold, yet here they were and she was freezing. He saw of course and quickly hailed a cab. Better be in the warmth than driving the tube and getting her sick because of the cold and the walk from the tube station to his friends’ house. Robin immediately felt better when they entered the heat of the cab and thanked him quietly.

“It’s fine. I don’t want you to get sick. Why don’t you wear something warmer?”

“Forecast said it wouldn’t be this bad and it was quite sunny in the morning.”

“Still, you should be more careful and not get sick”,  Cormoran said a bit reproachful and she smiled.

“I will tomorrow.”

They arrived in time for the Christmas dinner Ilsa was hosting. She hugged both of them and was quite  pleased to see that  Cormoran arrived with his partner. She still  secretly hoped that they’d end up together now that Robin and Matthew had split up. 

“I’m so happy to see you”, the woman said and hugged the young one tightly.

“Merry Christmas to you and Nick”, Robin said and handed them both a small package. 

“Thanks Robin”, Nick said as well and hugged her too. “Come on. Get in and get warm. You’re cold as ice.”

“I told her the same but she wouldn't listen about wearing warm clothes”,  Cormoran mumbled and the four laughed before they headed into the living room.

Nick handed  Cormoran a beer and Robin some white wine before they got introduced to some more family members of Nick and  Ilsas ’ families, including some friends from their workplaces. While Robin chatted with a  colleague of Nick’s \- another doctor from hospital –  Cormoran watched her. She wore a black dress that barely reached her knees and black stockings and boots. Her hair was tied into a decent yet messy bun and she wore some light make up. She looked beautiful and not for the first time he asked himself if she have had other plans for tonight.

“You should try and ask her out”, Nick said while stepping closer. “Or my friend will. He’s single and quite the womanizer.”

Cormoran grumbled and Nick laughed. He knew what his friend felt for his assistant and he and his wife both had urged him to finally tell her before it would be too late. Yet he hesitated. Half an hour later Robin and Ilsa’s mum helped the young woman to get the food out for all the guests. It smelled fantastic –  Cormoran had to admit – and he really was hungry when they dug in soon after. Robin sat with the young doctor and  Cormoran looked to her quite often. She felt his look on her and it made her shiver. She also realised that he got quite drunk and kept watching her. 

She helped Ilsa to get the dishes away and was deep in her thought when he entered the kitchen. Ilsa grabbed the snacks and two more bottles of wine and gave them some privacy.  Cormoran stepped to her and was quite close when she turned around. 

“You startled me”, she mumbled after her first shock was gone. 

“I’m sorry. But I just wanted to ask something.”

He was even closer and looked down at her. Drunk and yet longingly. He smelled her perfume and saw the heavy blush on her cheeks. Her breath hitched when he let his finger trace over her cheek and over her lips.

“Dance with me”, he said. “Please.”

She nodded and then he was gone. Robin just stood in the  kitchen, leaned against the countertop and tried to calm down a bit. She decided to head to the toilette and when she  returned, she found him on the  terrace smoking and the young doctor stepped to her, handing her a glass of punch. 

“Thank you”, she mumbled and blushed some more. 

“Would you like to meet up for dinner sometime?”, he wanted to know. 

“Oh... I....”

“I can understand if you’ve other plans or are taken”, he said. “I just like to see you again if you don’t have a boyfriend or anything.”

She smiled at him and blushed some more. He was nice and a decent man and she was sure that dinner would be quite nice to get to know each other more.

“I’d love to have dinner with you Doctor Robinson.”

“Please, call me John.”

“John”, she mumbled and they talked for some time when some started to dance in the large living room of Ilsa and Nick’s house.

It was late people were quite drunk, everyone was in the Christmas spirit and the music was very romantic at some point. Robin talked to John and was quite tipsy as well when she returned from the bathroom.  Cormoran waited for her in a darkened corner of the hallway and pulled her towards him. 

“You still owe me that dance”, he mumbled by her ear and she laughed softly. 

“Well then let’s get back and I’ll keep my promise.”

He took her hand and guided her to the others where a very romantic and slow song was playing. He pulled her into his strong arms and held her close while one hand was in his and the other rested on his chest. 

“You look very beautiful” he said and Robin blushed heavily. 

“Why did you invite me to this?”

“It’s Christmas”, he said confused and as if it would explain everything. “I didn’t want you to be alone tonight.”

“Thank you”, she mumbled and blushed some more. 

His hand gripped her tighter around the waist and pulled her closer again. It was intimate and oh so good. She felt protected and aroused by his strong fingers gripping her hip, holding her tight and yet so soft. A moment later the music stopped and Robin quickly separated from him.

“Excuse me”, Robin mumbled and left for the toilette but he followed her and took her hand to stop her. 

“Wait”, he said and held her. “I’m sorry Robin.”

Without thinking she nearly jumped him and pressed her lips against his.  Cormoran was surprised but yet didn’t hesitate to kiss her back. His hands pulled her closer and held her tight while he  manoeuvred her to the darkened corner a few metres away and shoved her carefully against the wall. She pulled him closer and their kiss deepened. She had never thought it would be like this. His big rough hands on her body, fingers moving softly over her leg upwards and to the hem of her stockings. His lips carefully and yet demanding on hers. She had her hands on his chest and moaned when he shoved more against her. 

“Sch...”, he then mumbled and kissed her neck. “You don’t want people to hear us.”

“What are you doing to me?”, Robin mumbled weakly. 

“Whatever you want.”

She laughed and he stilled and looked at her. She was beautiful and he was happy that this had happened. 

“No I mean...”, she stopped a moment and let her hands rest on his chest. “I mean what are we doing here. This isn’t right.”

“I don’t think it is wrong either”, he said and quickly kissed her again.

“This is not fair. You’re so good at this.”

He laughed softly before he took her hand once more. 

“Come with me.”

“Why?”

“Please come.”

“What are we doing?”, she said and looked at him expectantly.

“Well it’s a surprise but you might like it.”

He winked again and despite what he had thought, he got her back to the party and shoved her into the kitchen. He had her seated by the breakfast bar and went to the fridge. 

“What are you doing”, she laughed when he looked for something in the dim light that came from the counter.

He hadn’t turned on any other light. He wanted some privacy for this. A moment later he returned with a plate and some sort of dessert and stood by her side. He was closer than usual and could feel how nervous Robin was. 

“Trust me?” She nodded. “Close your eyes”, he ordered softly and she did.

He took a piece of the dessert with a spoon before he looked at her for a moment. Her lips where a bit swollen from their kissing and he smiled. He kissed her softly and bit her lip. She moaned.

“Open your mouth.”

She hesitated and yet obeyed a moment later and he fed her the dessert. It was  tiramisu . Robin closed her full lips around the spoon and hummed. He smiled.

“This is very good”, Robin mumbled and licked her lips before he once more fed her.

Robin was pretty excited because she had never done something like this. It was pretty intense and erotic for her. She had some cream left on her lips so he kissed it away and captured her lips once more. Robin had her hands on his hips and pulled him a bit closer. Strike let his hands slip to her stockings once more and shoved her skirt up. Both of them startled when someone  switched on the light. 

“God lord!”, Ilsa said surprised and startled when she saw them in the dim light. 

Quickly they  separated but she knew smilingly. 

“I hope I didn’t interrupt something.”

“ Ils ...”,  Cormoran said warningly and she smiled some more while Robin blushed.

Ilsa put the empty bottles on the counter and got to the fridge to get some more wine and champagne. 

“Is  it any good?”, she said when she gestured to the tiramisu. 

“It’s very good”, Robin said and blushed again when Ilsa looked scrutinizing at her. 

“Will you two stay overnight or go home? Most of our guests leave so it wouldn’t be a problem for you to stay.”

“I’ll think of it”, Cormoran said and wished that his friend would leave. 

“Robin, do you mind helping me bringing this out?”

Robin stood up and helped Ilsa get everything to the other guests. When putting down the bottles in the living room Ilsa held her by the arm and asked about what was going on with her and Strike.

“Where you two just snogging in my kitchen?”, she asked surprised.

“I... No it...”

Robin blushed heavily under Ilsa’s stare who got more and more worried about her.

“You sure this is all good? You and Corm? I mean you look quite unsure.”

“I like him. Very much. I just hope this is no one time thing for him.”

“It won't be, trust me.”

Ils quickly took her hand and  reassured her with a soft  squeeze .

“What are you two talking about?”, Strike said suspicious to  Ils and let his hand softly rest against the small of Robin’s back. 

“Oh just this and that.”

Ilsa winked at him before handing him another beer and Robin a  glass of wine and leaving them alone. 

“You were already done with the tiramisu?”, he mumbled in her ear and she blushed again.

“ Cormoran I... We need to talk.”

“About what?”, he asked and looked at her interested now.

That moment Nick pulled him away for a conversation with some friends and Robin got picked up by the doctor again. 

“I have to ask you something before we head out to dinner”, the young man sad. “Are you and Strike a thing?” 

“Why would you think that?”

“Ilsa mentioned something to Nick.”

“I... I’m sorry... I’m not sure what we are. I truly would have loved to have dinner with you John.”

“It’s alright”, he said and smiled at her insecurity. “I hope you will think of me and call if you change your mind?”

“I will. Thanks for understanding John. But we could have  lunch some time?”, she said hopefully. “As friends.”

“I’d like that.”

They continued talking until the first guests made their way home. Robin looked at the watch. It was 3.42am in the morning and  apparently, she and Strike were the only ones left. 

“Oh gosh, I should go home”, Robin said and grabbed her purse from the kitchen while Ilsa followed her outside to the hallway. 

“You could stay. It will surely take some time until you’re home and  it’s freezing outside.”

“No, I’m fine. I’ll better get going”, Robin smiled before hugging her friend. “Thank you so much for letting me come and for the wonderful evening.”

Nick hugged her as well while  Cormoran had gotten their coats and helped her inside hers now. 

“I’ll better get her home”, he said. “Thanks for tonight.”

He and Robin left and she immediately started shaking because she was so cold.

“You should have stayed. It’s way too cold for the way you’re dressed.”

“ No I’m fine Cormoran. I’ll get a hot... Ah...”

Robin slipped on some ice and fell. He couldn’t do anything about it. Immediately he was by her side and helped her up and she nearly fell again.

“Ah... My foot”, she said in pain and he held her tight. “I’m so sorry Cormoran I...”

“Sch... It’s fine. We’re not far away from a very good doctor”, he winked and put her up and into his arms.

Robin held onto him while he slowly made his way back to the house and rang the bell. Nick opened and was surprised to see them and Robin in his arms.

“Small accident with some ice”,  Cormoran explained. “Can you look at Robin’s foot?”

“Sure thing. Come on in.”

“I’m so sorry. I slipped on some ice and...”

Robin was nearly about to cry when  Cormoran sat her on the sofa and Nick went and headed to get his emergency bag. Ilsa stepped inside and saw her like this.

“Oh dear, what  happened ?”

“Robin slipped outside”, Strike said and looked at her high boots while Ilsa helped her out of the coat and he got out of it as well. 

“Get her out of the boots”, Nick said before he vanished into the kitchen. 

Robin shivered so Ilsa got her a blanket. Robin tried to get out of her shoes with her injured food. She flinched.

“Let me", Strike said and she nodded. 

With soft fingers he softly shoved up her dress before he carefully lifted her leg and opened the zipper. As carefully as he could he put the boots on the ground. Ilsa stood by the door and held Nick before he marched in, watching their friends and smiled. Carefully Strike let his fingers slide to the hem of her stockings and slide the one on her injured foot down. His fingers were careful and teasing and distracted Robin from the pain. 

“If we were home now, I would definitely continue this”, he mumbled before he softly pressed a kiss against her lips. “Now don’t cry.  It's going to be fine.”

She blushed before he sat in the armchair and watched her while Nick looked at her foot.    
“This might hurt”, he warned her and then touched her and it did. 

“Ah...”, she moaned in pain and closed her eyes for a moment.

“Can you move it?” She nodded and tried. “Good. Nothing broken then. But you heavily snapped it. You need to keep it still for at least a week. And don’t even think about wearing high heels.”

He put on some cream and bandaged it. While Ilsa headed and prepared the bedroom downstairs and quickly talked to  Cormoran .

“Thank  you, Nick ”, Robin mumbled. “I’m so sorry for the inconveniences.”

“Oh no, it’s fine dear”, Ilsa said. “Don’t worry about anything. You two are welcome to stay. I’ll go and get you something from my closet.”

Ilsa headed up while Nick got her some pain killers and Strike let his hand slide through his hair. When they were done, Ilsa and Nick made their way to bed.

“If you need anything, just call”, Nick said and Robin thanked them once more before she and  Cormoran were alone again. 

“Let’s get to bed. It's really late and you must rest.”

She wanted to get up but he helped her and put her into his arms again. She was so small and thin, she needed to eat more, he thought while he carried her wordlessly into the guest bedroom. Quietly he closed the door and sat her on the bed. This was awkward and she blushed again. 

“Do you need any help with changing?”, he asked and smirked but she shook her head. “I’ll give you some privacy then.”

He headed out to smoke while Robin got changed. She slipped out of her stockings and her dress and bra before slipping into a very short and sexy negligee from Ilsa.

“Damn you  Ils ", she mumbled but there wasn’t another option so she put it on. 

Hopping into the bathroom, she quickly brushed her hair and teeth and just was on her way out again when  Cormoran stepped inside. He looked at her and despite her protest, picked her up again and put her into the comfortable bed. 

“Now get some rest. If you need me, I’ll be in the living room.”

“But I thought...”

“What?”

“I thought you would stay with me.”

Scrutinizing he looked at Robin for a moment, she blushed again but after a minute he nodded. 

“Alright. But rest. I’ll be right there then.”

He headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed as well before he stepped back to her. Robin watched him while he slipped out of his shoes, trousers and shirt. She was deep in her thought when he slipped to her into the bed, dressed in his pants and a t-shirt. His prothesis rested by the bed and she looked at him while he tucked her into the soft  blanket, he had gotten for her from the living room.

“Are you cold?”

“Not anymore.”

“Good. Now sleep. And if you need me, wake me okay?”

Robin nodded and he turned off the light but she couldn’t sleep. 

“Cormoran”, she mumbled after a while into the silence.

“Yes?”

“What... What is this?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean this thing between us?”

“Well at the moment I'd say impractical because of your foot.”

That was direct, she thought and stayed silent. He could feel that it had turned out wrong and tried to tell her what he meant instead.

“I mean I surely won’t do anything tonight that can hurt you even more. But when you’re better... I don’t know. I want to try with you. I wanted this for  quite some time actually”, he confessed. “I know you’re worried that this is some  one-time thing for me, but believe me when I say it  isn't . You are important to me Robin.”

She softly touched his hand in the dark and he took it. This was reassurance enough for her and it made her calmer. 

“Thanks for your help with all this.”

“You’re welcome.”

Strike felt her shuffle closer and after a while she fell asleep, and so  did he.

The next day Strike got her home to her tiny apartment in a dingy looking area near the docks. He didn’t like it at all that she lived here since her break up with Matthew but she wouldn’t let him help and so she had ended up in this one. Immediately when he entered, he could feel how cold it was. He sat her on the small bed in one corner of the room and checked the heating. It was broken. 

“Your heating failed”, he said and she rubbed her hands. “I suggest you pack up your stuff and come with me. It’s not much either but at least you have some help and are not freezing to death.” 

“I can’t. I mean it’s Christmas and you need your time and I don’t want to inconvenient you any more than I did already.”

“Robin... It would inconvenient me if you’d freeze to death so get and pack your things.”

He looked into the small fridge that was completely empty except for some milk and jam.

“What the hell? Why are you out of food?”

“I... I had some stuff to pay.”

“Then why didn’t you say something? I could have helped  you, you know?”

“I can do this alone  Cormoran . It’s just a bit harder at the moment.”

He put up his hand. He couldn’t hear it. Not at the moment. She stood up and hopped to the drawer where she kept her clothes and he helped her put everything inside a suitcase. Then they did the same in the bathroom. 

“Want to dress into something warmer?”

“ No I’m good” she said, still  wearing the dress from last night, with a pullover from Ilsa over it. 

“Good. Let’s go.”

He called a cab and got her home to Denmark Street. Because of his leg, he got her bags upstairs and then came down to pick Robin up who had waited while getting the mail. Like before he picked her up and carried her. Her arms lay around his neck and she hold on tight while watching him. He looked worried and a bit angry. 

She hadn’t been in his flat since the Ripper Case and the severed leg. Nothing had changed though. Her bags waited for her in the tiny bedroom while he made them some tea, she changed into something comfortable and warm. 

Soon she was calmer around him again and he started cooking for her in the evening and they chatted. Late when he was nearly done with preparing dinner, he stepped to her – she was sitting on the sofa - and urged her to close her eyes.

“Come on, close  your eyes and open your mouth. You might like this.”

She obeyed like the night before and he let her taste from his special pasta sauce. It was delicious. Robin just wanted to close her eyes when his lips met hers. Just a moment before he was back cooking but she smiled happily. 

Dinner was calm and Robin was grateful for everything he did for her. Early, since both of them were tired from the night before, retired to the sofa. Her legs rested on his lap while she lay on the sofa and he sat by her. His touch on her calves where soft and once more careful to not hurt her.

“There’s something I wanted to give to you. A Christmas present”, Robin interrupted the silence between them and he looked at her. 

She had  hidden it in the blanket and now handed him a square box. Not too big but not too small either. Carefully he put her legs away, got up and returned with a small red velvet box as well. 

“Merry Christmas Robin”, he mumbled and she smiled. “You first”, he ordered and she smiled.

Immediately she knew that he had invested a lot of money in this but she obeyed and opened it. That’s when she found the most beautiful earrings. They were small but drop like diamonds and Robins mouth dropped open. 

“Wow. They are so beautiful”, she mumbled. “But  Cormoran , I can’t take them. They are way  too expensive”, she said but he wouldn’t hear of it.

“It’s a present, so don’t worry about the money. Please take them.”

“Thank you”, Robin then said after a  moment and pressed her lips to his for a second. “Now open yours.”

He did and found a pair of leather gloves and a small notebook. When he opened the book, he found that it wasn’t just a notebook, it was a book with pictures of them. Of him and Robin, of their friends. He flipped through it while the young woman waited impatiently for his opinion. Then he smiled unexpectedly.

“I love it. Thank  you, Robin .”

She smiled shily and blushed before he took her chin between his fingers and leaned closer. He scrutinized her for a moment. She was so beautiful and he still couldn’t believe that she was his. He had loved her for years now, silent from afar. But now he could show her how much he adored her. Softly he pressed their lips together and kissed her long, slowly, teasingly and then passionate. Robin felt as if he did kiss her for ages and she enjoyed it very much. He then started wandering down to her neck, pulling her closer and on his lap, careful not to hurt her foot. She rested a hand on his chest and just let him take the lead. But instead going any further, he just kissed and held her. 

“Hm....”, she hummed happily when he let go for a moment. “I could get used to this.”

He laughed and kissed her again. 

“So you agree with trying?”

“Yes. I’d like to try it with you”, Robin said softly and let a finger slide over his stubbled cheek. 

“I can’t tell you how much this means to me”, he confessed. “I’m quite happy you’re staying with me and not in your flat. Why did you take it? I could have helped you to find something more suitable and not as dangerous. I don’t like you staying there.”

“Well It's the only thing I can afford at the moment”, Robin confessed at his question. “And I don’t mind. I love my  job, I love the city. I don’t mind hard work and standing on my own two feet.”

“But you lost some more weight. You’re freezing in your flat. You didn’t have a decent meal in days as it seemed. I’m worried Robin. You need to eat properly and I don’t want you to get sick or be hungry.”

“I can manage  Cormoran . I’m fine.”

She tried to sooth his worry with a soft smile but it wouldn’t work. Strike hesitated for a moment, but then decided to just tell her.

“I want you to move in.” Robin looked shocked at him. “Just until your heating is working again and until I managed to feed you properly. You might like it.”

Robin laughed softly.

“You’re cute when you worry. But I can’t. It’s too soon”, Robin said.

“Think about it. You’ll have to stay because of your foot and until you’re better, you can think about it and just tell me your answer when you’ve decided.”

He slipped a curl behind her ear and looked at the young woman. 

“Okay”, Robin agreed.

“Now, what do you want to do?”

“I’d like to try these on now”, she said and hold up the box with the earrings. 

“Yes, I would like that very much.” She put the earrings on and they looked very beautiful. “Even better than in my imagination.”

She kissed him softly. 

“You imagined them on me?”

“Amongst other things.”

He was very flirtatious and playful and Robin liked it on him.

“Will you tell me?”, she asked braver  than she was.

“Some other time. Now it’s late and you need some rest. Let’s get to bed.”

He stood up with her in his arms and got her to bed. 

“But I’m not tired! I’d rather like to continue this.”

Robin pulled him closer and kissed him again. He laughed but shoved her away.

“Not with your foot.”

Frustrated Robin let go of him and rested against the pillows. Strike got back into the living room where he cleaned up the kitchen and had a drink. He wanted to go further. Had wanted it since years and yesterday night during the party. But with her injured foot he did not want to hurt her.  So they had to wait, but it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. When he looked after her, she was asleep, so he decided to head downstairs to the office to work a bit. 

Late that night, she woke up  without him by her side and mumbled his name. She then got up and as best as she could with her foot, made her way to the other room. But he wasn’t there either. Robin then made her way downstairs and got to the office where she saw some light an found him in his office.

“You should get some sleep, you know”, she said sleepy from the doorway and he looked up. 

“How did you get down here?”, he was surprised. “You’re not supposed to put some weight on your leg.”

He was on his feet in a moment and put her into his arms before he got her to his desk and sat her on top of it. Robin laughed and let her hand slide over his cheek once more.

“Come to bed.”

Strike nodded and took her into his arms once more before he got her upstairs slowly and carefully. A few minutes later they were both fast asleep in each other’s arms.

_ A week later _

Nick and Ilsa came over late that night to have some dinner and the doctor wanted to check on Robin’s foot. She was able to hop through the flat and they had decided to cook together. Robin was by the oven, wearing a dark blue dress while he got the table finished. She had put her hair up and held it back with a pen, decent make-up, no shoes. The week had only gotten them together more closely, yet neither of them had talked about it. About what this was exactly. She slept in his bed every night and they kissed occasionally and touched but neither had gone further. He finished with the table and then stepped to her to help her with the heavy pots. She had made some lasagne and Strike had prepared some tiramisu for dessert. She had smiled when he had realised it.

“Can I help?”, he asked, stepping beside her.

“Dinner’s nearly finished. I hope they arrive in time.”

He kissed her on the cheek and she leaned against him for a moment since her foot still hurt a bit. 

“Get some rest before they arrive. I’ll keep an eye on the food that it won’t burn.”

“Thanks”, she said and sat on one of the chairs.

She watched Strike for a moment, grabbing a bottle of wine and some glasses from the shelve. He wore black trousers and a black shirt, sleeves rolled up and one more button undone than usual. Strike looked sexy, she thought and looked at him a bit longer than was decent.  Of course he realised and so he stepped to her and leaned closer to  whisper to her. 

“I’m quite looking forward for that tiramisu later.”

She laughed and he softly kissed her when the doorbell rang and a minute later Nick and Ilsa arrived. Ilsa hugged her and handed her a bottle of wine as small contribution for dinner. 

“Let me take a look at your foot” Nick said and they retired to the sofa while Ilsa talked quietly to Cormoran.

“ So she moved in? Isn’t that a bit fast or are you together for longer?”

“No, she... You haven’t seen her flat. It’s not acceptable for her to be there and since she was unable to walk properly, I urged her to stay with me. The heating failed and she didn’t even  have any food! I couldn’t let her stay there.”

“Oh my god”, Ilsa mumbled shocked. “Why didn’t she tell anyone? We could have helped her.”

“She wants to manage alone”, Strike grumbled and looked at her while Nick softly spoke to Robin while checking on her foot.

“ So she’s here now. What is it between you two? Do you love her?”

“I do. I did for years. I’m not sure what this is for her though. We haven’t really talked about it at all.”

“Then it’s time you two do. She’s good for you and we both like her. If she’s the one then we fully support you.”

“Thank you  Ils ”, he said and smiled back at his friend. 

Cormoran opened the bottle of wine and got everyone a glass when Robin slowly made his way back to him while Nick held her arm.

“She needs a bit more rest, but is fine otherwise”, he said on  Cormoran’s asking look before taking the glass.

“Let’s have some dinner then”, Robin said and stepped to the oven to get out the food.

“Let me”, Strike said by her side and helped her once more before she put some  lasagne on the plates and they had dinner.

It was a lovely evening with his friend’s and it was past midnight when they left again.  Cormoran opened another bottle of wine and put on some candles before he got them some dessert. Robin haven’t had any before. She sat on the small sofa and rested her leg when he stepped closer, sitting beside her on a chair. 

“ Finally, alone”, he mumbled and she laughed. “Now that I have you all to myself, let me try something.”

He grabbed into his pocket and pulled out a silken scarf. Curiously Robin looked at him and nodded on his asking look.  Cormoran blindfolded her and immediately she was excited again.

“I’ll feed you with this amazing dessert now and I’ll ask you some questions, okay?”

“Okay”, she agreed confused about his request and he started. 

“Open your mouth.” She obeyed and had to admit that it really tasted amazing. “Tell me, why did you kiss me at Christmas?”

Robin startled over his question and yet was distracted by his fingers that brushed over her cheek, down to her  décolleté . 

“I just wanted to.”

His lips teased hers and left her longing before he once more fed her with a spoon full of tiramisu.

“Why did you move into that flat by the docks?”

“I told you, it was affordable and I needed a place to stay.”

“And why didn’t you ask for help when you were out of food or when the heating failed?”

“I can manage alone  Cormoran . I’m a big girl.”

He hummed and kissed her again, down her neck and to her breasts. She breathed heavily and moaned softly when his hand travelled over her breasts as well and touched her expertly.

“What do you want Robin?”

“You”, she breathed.

“But in the future. What do you want for us?”

“I...” She hesitated then moaned while he started pulling down her zipper. “I don’t want this to ruin our friendship and be a  one-time thing”, she confessed and he startled.

That was exactly what he wanted. He wanted more and  apparently, she did as well.

“ So you want more?”, he asked and Robin could hear how hopeful Strike sounded.

“Yes.”

His lips captured hers again and this time his kiss was full of happiness. He could do with more. Robin rested her hands on his arms while he just kissed her. But soon it wasn’t enough and she slipped to the buttons of his shirt and started unbuttoning it slowly while he still kissed her, down her neck, down to her breasts... Both were panting soon enough.

“Cormoran...”

“Do you truly want this?”, he asked then. “Want me?”

“Yes...”, she breathed and he then picked her up and got her to the bedroom where he sat her on the bed.

She was still blindfolded but that made things even more excited for her.  Cormoran looked at her, cheeks flushed, lips parted, dress half open. He leaned down and kissed her again and again. 

“ Cormoran ”, she mumbled when he kissed her neck again. “I... Can I see you?”

“Not now... Trust me, you might like this.”

He started with kissing her and after a while, she grew impatient and let her hands wander over his chest and down to his belt again. He held her hands and pulled her up, careful because of her foot. Then he turned her around so she faced the bed again and fully opened the zipper of her dress while kissing her neck down her shoulders and her back. Robin moaned when his hands wandered over her body. Softly he shoved her dress down and helped her step out of it before he put it on the chair by the door. Robin stood in front of the bed, waiting, shivering from the cool air. She could feel him move away and there was only silence. She waited, impatient, nervous.  Cormoran only watched her from the door. She was stunning and he wanted to save this moment in his memory forever. Then he was by her side again. Slowly touching her shoulders, letting his hand slide down to her hips, over her belly upwards. She sighed his name. Slowly he turned her around and kissed her again.

“Gosh, you’re so beautiful”, he mumbled and Robin blushed.

His fingers worked on her bra and got it off a moment later and then he let his hand wander to the hem of her panties and he shoved them off as well so she stood naked in front of him. Robin blushed some more and tried to cover herself but he didn’t let her.

“Don’t be shy”, he softly  murmured by her ear. “You’re so stunning, there’s nothing to hide.”

“I... I haven’t done this in a long time”, she said.  ” Matthew he... He was my only one.”

Strike wasn’t surprised. Somehow, he had known from her tales about her youth that he was the only one in her life. Time to change that now. He waited and just concentrated on her lips with kisses while he tried to make her feel as comfortable as she could. 

“Tell me about you and Matthew. What did you  usually do? ”

She blushed even more. No, she couldn’t. This was inappropriate. He could feel that she was uncomfortable once more and sighed. He wanted to know because he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable by doing things she had never done before. He wanted to line out the borders. 

“I just want to know how far I could go. I’m worried about you Robin so please, tell me.”

“I... We...”, she stammered and then fell silent once again. “Just the usual I suppose”, Robin then said when he waited in silence and stopped touching her.

He knew from what she said that apparently Matthew had taken the lead and wasn’t very creative. Strike decided to take things more slowly. 

“Alright”, he mumbled. “Let’s take things slow.”

Softly he pulled off the blindfold and she blinked into he now bright light and focused on his face in front of her. He looked at her  scrutinizing and worried for a moment. Robin felt herself blush again and then rested her hands on his chest and finished what she had started by opening the buttons of his shirt and pulling it out of his trousers to let it slide over his shoulders and toss it to the floor. Wow... She was stunned. He was way more muscular than the shirts let see and his chest was covered in small curly black hairs. He let her while just looking at her. She was shy, blushed, was insecure about her body and he was sure that sex with Matthew hadn’t always been a pleasure for her but mostly for him. The thought made him angry and Strike tried not to think about it. Robin kissed him again and let her hands rest in his soft curls to pull him a bit down while standing on tiptoes. 

“I can’t  bear the thought of you and him. I don’t want to know what he did to you to make you this insecure about yourself”, he then confessed. 

Robin knew it was  essential to be honest with him if this was supposed to work.  So she told him what seemed to bother him.

“It wasn’t always bad with him. He was very kind and attentive when we met. Things just didn’t work out for the last years. He...”, she stopped for a moment. “He was very focused on his own pleasures and to get it done if he was in the mood.”

“Fucker”, Strike grumbled. “No one should treat you that way. You need to be worshiped”, he mumbled and kissed her softly again. “Is there anything else? Did he force you to anything?”

She thought about his question and blushed and that was enough for Strike to have his thesis confirmed. He would kick Matthew’s ass if he ever showed up on Robin’s doorstep again. Robin saw the anger in his eyes and the sadness and kissed him quickly. She didn’t want him to feel this way. Not tonight. 

“Please stop thinking about it. I don’t want you to stop now that we’ve come so far.”

“I won’t. I just want to know so I can be careful.”

“But I don’t want you to be careful”, she confessed. “Just love me as you wanted to.”

With that he nodded and just started kissing her again. He was very good at this and Robin felt as if they could do this for hours.  Without realising, he softly shoved her on the bed and was over her. His lips wandered down to her breasts, teased her while his fingers found her lap. She moaned. Slowly he tried to arouse her and it didn’t take long until he came under his fingers. He hadn’t seen it coming and just smiled while Robin lay under him, eyes closed, heavily breathing.

“Well that didn’t take long. I thought I could drag this out a bit”, he mumbled and laughed softly.

“I’m sorry, I...”, the young woman started to apologise but he simply kissed her.

“Sch... There’s no need to apologise. It's all fine.”

She believed him and this was the first time she didn’t feel bad about coming this fast. He continued with his kisses and touches and then moved between her legs and started teasing her with his mouth and tongue. Wow, Robin had no idea that it could be so good. She supressed a moan and her hands grabbed the sheets. Strike realised it and kissed her again.

“Just let go. No need to be silent. There’s no one here to hear us. Don’t be shy about how you feel Robin.”

He liked when a woman was vocal and sensitive in bed and he so desperately wanted to make her feel good and loved. Normalize that she would moan or shout or let her hands wander over his body. Then he continued his sweet torture and this time he was more slowly and careful that she wouldn’t come to soon. He wanted to drag this out as long as he could. While he kissed her down there, she could feel his hands wander up to her breasts again where his fingers played with her nipples and she moaned again. Oh god... The sensation made her nuts and she soon forgot everything and was fully concentrated on his touch. The sensation building inside her. She mumbled his name. Let her hands slide through his hair. Then it hit her again and the world around her blurred while she once more found release. This time he had seen it coming. Her limbs started shaking, her breathing changed and she moaned loudly. He continued his torture and it made things even more intense and she cried out once more while shaking now. It took her some minutes to recover and he just held her while a few tears rolled down her cheeks. Shit! What had he done? Had he hurt her?

“You okay?”, he asked concerned. “Did I hurt you?” She stayed silent for a minute and it made him nervous. “Did I hurt you Robin? Please. Tell me why are you crying?”

“I’m fine. I.... This is just a bit much”, she said still overwhelmed by her feelings and the sensation.

Her whole body was oversensitive and every touch of him left her shivering, wanting more. He smiled and yet he was worried. But despite her tears it was her who initiated the next part and she nearly jumped him again with her kisses, letting her hands rest on his belt, fumbling it open and tossing it away while sitting naked on him. She was impatient and still aroused. His hands rested on her tights while she opened his trousers and let her hand slide in. He sharply inhaled by her touch and bite his lip to not swear. Her eyes searched his and she blushed when he looked into hers. She softly kept moving and he soon was rock hard. He didn’t want it like this, so he grabbed her hands and rolled her over. She screamed in surprise and laughed when it was him who took the lead again. 

“Naughty girl”, he mumbled and kissed her again, Robin laughed and he wiped the last of her tears with his thumbs away before kissing her once more gently. 

“ Cormoran ..”, she mumbled a bit ashamed. “Make love to me.”

“I will, just take your time love.”

Soon her thoughts were interrupted by his hands again.  Cormoran got rid of his trousers and leg in a minute. It would only hurt him and then was over her again. She didn’t realise at the beginning that he was naked as well since she was too distracted. Only when he turned them around and she sat on his lap, she realised. 

“Oh...”, she breathed full of  excitement . 

“I want you to take the lead. It’s easier this way”, he mumbled and she knew that he meant his leg. 

Robin nodded and moved her hips. He gasped and held her tight so she wouldn’t move for a moment. He got them up further on the bed so he leaned against the pillows and the headboard to watch her.

“Take your time”, he once more said and just waited.

Robin did and let her hands wander over his chest and kissed him. His hands lay on her hips and he watched her. Then she let her hands wander down to his hips and to his belly. Her touch was soft and explorative. She saw the few scars on his chest, on his arms from various cuts and old Army wounds. 

“Will you tell me where you get these?”, she asked and kissed a scar right over his left pectoral. 

“Maybe one day. But not tonight”, he mumbled and sat up fully so their noses touched and he could kiss her properly while he rummaged in the bedside table. When he had found what he had been looking for, he once more let a finger slide between them and touched her. She was still aroused. With a few moves he put the condom on and leaned down again, holding her hips tight. Robin just watched him with a deep red blush on her cheeks and waited. He gave quiet orders and the young woman obeyed, having no idea how to do this properly. She steadied himself on his strong shoulders before he let her hip slide down on him. Robin gasped and closed her eyes. He still supported her and waited before he let her down further. She gasped and moaned again and her nails  buried in his chest.

“Are you okay?”, he asked and she nodded.    
He let her glide fully on him and he was buried deep inside her. It was a weird feeling, Robin admitted. She was tight and so he didn’t dare to move in fear of hurting her. 

“Look at me”, he once more ordered and she did. “You take the lead. If it’s too much, just  stop . Okay?”

She nodded and he waited again. After she adjusted to the  feeling, she moved her hips a bit and gasped again. Oh god, this was so intense. She moved a bit up because it was too much.

“You can regulate the depth and speed”, he once more reminded her and she nodded. 

She had never done this before. Matthew had always taken the lead and was sometimes very rough with her and had hurt her. But this was different.  Cormoran let her lead and decide how she wanted it. Once more she slipped down a bit further and moaned, eyes closed. Her hands on his chest, steadying herself, his hands on her hips to hold her if she needed support. He just watched her, fully concentrated if he was hurting her or if everything was alright. Yet the feeling of her moving drove him nuts. It mostly  were experimental moves, adjusting to his length, trying things out. Robin soon had found out how she did this and how things felt. She leaned down and kissed him what made things even more intense. She groaned into his mouth and  Cormoran smiled while his fingers wandered to her lap to once more tease her while she moved slowly. With the sensation building her speed increased and he was close as well now. Yet he tried to control his body and waited. Wanted to not come just yet. Her chest was blushed and her eyes closed. She  whimpered while he touched her again and she moved differently again. Her breathing changed, her legs started trembling and that was when she one more orgasmed, crying out his name this time. The look of her losing control, drove him over the edge and he came as well. Exhausted she lay on his chest when he finally regained control over his mind again. He was still inside her and neither of them wanted to move. He kissed her temple and her hair, holding her tight. She sighed and closed her eyes exhausted. Wow... 

“You okay?”

“Hmhmm”, she hummed and he laughed. 

“Satisfied?”

“Hm... Very.”

He laughed again and kissed her on the lips then.

“Good. Now get some rest”, he said and tried to move, but she  didn't let him . 

“No... Don’t move.”

“Robin I...”

“Please...”

He stayed still and waited. It took her another moment until she finally had the  strength to climb off of him. She winced. Immediately his concern was back. 

“You sure you okay?” She nodded. “I didn’t hurt you?”

“You didn’t. I’m just a bit sore. That was pretty... intense.”

He got rid of the condom and then pulled her into her arms, kissing her once more. Robin was still stunned at how good this had turned out. How worried and lovely he had been. Yet she still craved his touch, his kisses. The young woman turned in his arms so she was facing him and stroke his stubbled cheek before kissing him. Slowly,  seductively . He moaned. 

“I thought you were satisfied”, he laughed when their lips parted for a moment.   
“But you...”

“What about me?” She blushed. “Robin talk to me.”

“Did you...?”

He looked confused for a moment before she looked away and he knew what she meant. She was worried that he  hasn’t had as much fun as she. He softly rubbed their noses together and then moved his hips a bit to her. He was hard again.

“Did I give you the impression, that I haven’t had as much fun as you did?” She shook her head. “Good. Then why are you so worried I didn’t come?”

“I... Matthew”, Robin sighed as it would explain everything. “He was always a bit angry when I didn’t manage to satisfy him.”

The anger in his chest was back and he grumbled darkly.

“Even if I didn’t get off”, Strike now said directly. “There’s no reason I would punish you for it if you enjoyed yourself. It was our first time and I wanted it to be good for you.”

“It was.”

“He was an asshole for only thinking about himself.”

“But didn’t you feel left out? With only concentrating on me?”

“No”, he was surprised by her question. “As I said I wanted you to enjoy yourself and I guess you did.”

“I did, but... There’s something I want to do now.”

She let her hand wander to his lap again and grabbed him softly. He moaned. 

“A second round?”

“Yes...”, she confessed. “But this time you’ll take the lead.”

“Tell me if you want me to stop”, he said again and she nodded. “But I guess you might like this.”

And with this they made love once more. More passionate, more connected then the first time and both were completely drained after and just lay in each other’s arms. It was early and the sun was already rising again. He kissed her temple.

“I love you”, he then mumbled and Robin smiled softly. 

“I love you too”, she said and kissed him once again before both fell asleep of exhaustion a few minutes later.


End file.
